They're Both, BAKA!
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang betapa bodohnya mereka berdua."Uwa... Ka-kau vampir!" /"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu sekarang, jadi pergilah sebelum aku tidak tahan lagi." WARN: ABAL! JELEK! BL. mungkin ada yg mau membaca?, RnR.. S.N.S


**Pair: Sasuke – Naruto  
><strong>

**They're Both BAKA!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance,**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, BL, jelek, Typo, dll.**

**Sherry gak akan begitu memaksa, karena ini bukan fict yang bagus. Bila gak yakin boleh back, tapi bila penasaran boleh lanjut. Dan bila tidak sesuai harapan silahkan flame.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga gak nyesel baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini _best couple of the century _kesayangan kita –siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuNaru –sedang ditugaskan menyiram bunga oleh bapak guru di halaman sekolah. Tugas harian yang digilir setiap musim panas ini tentu bukan tugas yang seberapa beratnya, hanya saja bila pasangan kelompokmu adalah seorang cowok stoic yang selalu bisa membakar emosimu di hari sepanas ini pastilah itu adalah hal yang berat. Dan memang itulah yang sedang dirasakan Namikaze tunggal itu sekarang.

"Dobe! Jangan main-main." Ucap Sasuke kesal saat melihat rekan setimnya itu tidak menyirami bunga malah menyirami mukanya sendiri.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto seraya mengalihkan air selang ke tanaman-tanaman di depannya.

Bukan salah Naruto juga sih melakukan itu, memang ini hari panas banget, mukanya ampek terasa kebakar dan air mengalir yang nampak segar itu memang godaan yang teramat besar baginya.

"Na na na na... na na na na... na na na na na na na na..."

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke yang tidak tahan mendengar nyanyian gak jelas dari sampingnya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa meremas dan menggigit-gigit selang ditangannya saking kesalnya, membayangkan selang itu adalah tubuh Sasuke yang bisa ia kepah sampai halus lalu diludahin kalo udah sepah. (?) kenapa harus orang menyebalkan ini sih yang jadi teman satu kelompoknya, sudah banyak merintah, banyak ngatur, ngomongnya nylekit lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat perilaku super gak jelas itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Hah, biarkan saja pemuda childish itu berulah sesukanya asal itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

"Uwa... indah..." Ujar Naruto dengan mata blink-blink yang tidak diketahui apa sebabnya oleh Sasuke.

Si pirang tiba-tiba menaruh selangnya lalu berjalan pelan dan memanjat pembatas taman yang tingginya 40cm di depannya. Melihat itu pemuda satunya hanya menaikkan alis, memandang penuh tanda tanya gelagat aneh si blonde. Naruto sendiri menghentikan langkahnya didepan bunga mawar kuning cerah dan berjongkoh. eh, apa Naruto mau memetik bunga itu?

"Jangan di petik Dobe!" sergah Sasuke sukses membuat si dobe yang sedang berkonsentrasi kaget hingga tangannya yang menjulur pelan bergerak reflek.

"Teme! Kau membuat kupu-kupunya terbang tahu!" eh, kupu-kupu? Jadi Naruto tadi mau menangkap kupu-kupu?

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Ia diam sejenak lalu berjalan mendekat, membuat Naruto jadi agak-agak takut.

"A-ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi, ia terus berjalan dan melompati pembatas menyusul si pirang. Tangan putih itu menjulur, meraih tangan kanan Naruto dengan cepat dan di tuntun ke depan pandangan keduannya.

"Da-darah..." Ujar si pirang dengan wajah syok yang berlebihan melihat jemari telunjuknya berdarah.

SING~

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Kelopak mata tan itu berkedip berkali-kali dengan cepat melihat tindakan pemuda stoic dihadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke memasukkan telunjuk Namikaze Naruto yang agak kotor sekaligus berdarah itu kemulutnya? dan menyesapnya?

'_Ke-kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan Sasuke itu..'_

"Uwa... Ka-kau vampir!" Teriak Naruto histeris sambil menarik jarinya dengan cepat.

Pemulik iris biru itu memandang horor dan mundur dengan cepat, kemudian ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi tempat itu tanpa melihat kebelakang sekalipun. Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal melihat perilaku bodoh si Dobe.

"Dobe!" gumamnya geram. Ia pikir Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering memergoki si pirang menatapnya dalam tempo lama tanpa berkedip. Tapi tindakan barusan benar-benar membuktikan otak jeniusnya juga bisa salah.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari sampai di gerbang depan, ditariknya udara segar dengan cepat mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kering. Ia menyeka keringat yang berlebihan di pipi tannya yang agak memerah tadi.

"Teme sialan! bikin jantungan saja!" Gerutu Naruto meruntuki pemuda tadi.

Dia sebenenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh macam tadi, hanya saja tindakan Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Naruto sebenarnya naksir Sasuke, jadi tindakan tadi membuatnya berpikir si Uchiha bungsu itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya saja... otaknya itu, hah~ hanya saja otaknya yang tidak encer itu keburu panik dan menuturkan kalimat bodoh tadi. Harusnya adegan itu bisa berakhir romantis dengan background bunga-bunga taman dan pemandangan langit orange kemerahan yang indah.

"Hah~ melayang deh satu-satunya kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan~" Ucapnya dengan muka hampir nangis.

Merasa tidak dua pemuda ini sama begoknya?

**oOoOo**

Hari selasa, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pemuda manis kesayangan author ini akhirnya datang. Hari ini ia akan mencoba membuat kesempatan yang pernah hilang beberapa hari yang lalu menghampirinya lagi. Caranya? Lihat saja nanti.

"Biar aku saja Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggeser keranjang berisi tomat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku juga bisa teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik kembali keranjang itu.

"Nanti kau merusak bentuknya." Timpal Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan menarik lagi keranjangnya.

"Enak saja! Aku juga bisa!" dan terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik keranjang bak memperebutkan gadis cantik.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa! Biarkan aku saja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku Usurantokatchi!"

"Aku saja teme!"

"Ak –

"Kalian diamlah!" bentak Yuri Kurenai, guru tata boga mereka. Yah, ini adalah kelas memasak dan mereka sedang ada di lab serba guna untuk praktek.

Kau tahu, satu-satunya alasan Naruto ngotot ingin membuat garnish dengan tangannya sendiri adalah agar ia bisa melukai tangannya dan berharap kejadian kemarin terulang, dengan begitu ia bisa memperbaiki kebodohannya yang lalu. Sedang alasan Sasuke ngotot adalah, ia tidak mau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang, hingga menyebabkan pemuda manis itu berteriak histeris lagi. Benar-benar keduanya itu orang bodoh!

Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Sasuke membuat garnish dan Naruto menggoreng pastel. Dengan agak menggerutu si Dobe membalikkan pastel-pastel itu dan sesekali melirik kegiatan Sasuke, berharap si raven akan menaruh pisau itu sejenak. Dan, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Uchiha yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya pun membuang sampah, tentu saja dengan meninggalkan pisaunya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan Naruto mengambil pisau itu, meraih sebuah tomat dan menunggu Sasuke mendekat.

Pemuda berstyle spike itu kembali ke mejanya, mendapati si blonde yang tengah memegang tomat dan pisau bersiap membuat garnish lagi. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan, garnishnya kan sudah siap, kenapa dia masih ngotot mau membuat lagi. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mendekat pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan agak ragu. Sakit gak ya, aduh kenapa dia jadi agak gak berani gini?

"Dobe!"

"Aduh..." Naruto yang kaget karena kegalauannya diintruksi pun menggores jarinya sendiri.

'_Hah... untung saja...'_ batinnya bersyukur karena dia tak perlu memaksakan diri.

Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri, tapi...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh, ti –

'_-dak'_

Tidaaakk... kenapa malah Neji yang mengulum jarinya! Benar-benar meleset dari rencana Naruto yang emang gaje. Surai pirang itu pundung dengan lemas, meratapi nasib sialnya yang benar-benar sial.

'_Tuhan~ kau membenciku ya~?'_

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu dia melihat adegan romantis itu secara live, membuatnya sebal sampai ia harus menahan bogemnya agar tidak melayang dengan sekuat tenaga. Tadinya ia sudah bersiap mendengar teriakan histeris si dobe seperti waktu itu, tapi apa itu yang ia lihat, si pirang malah menunduk, yang mana bagi mata hitam berkilat amarah itu ini nampak seperti seorang remaja ababil yang sedang menyembunyikan ke-blushing-annya. Satu lagi fakta yang menandakan dua pemuda ini adalah orang yang goblok.

**oOoOo**

Naruto merasa emang dirinya itu yang oon dan begok parah. Buat apa sih dia ngelakuin kejadian itu tadi? Hah~ entalah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, yang ia tahu itu adalah hal yang gak jelas sama sekali.

"Hah~" ia membuang nafas berat dan menidurkan dirinya ke lantai. Saat ini cowok yang telah mengakui ke-dobe-annya itu sedang berada di atap sekolah, bersembunyi dari mata semua orang. Ia merasa benar-benar pecundang, hanya demi Sasuke yang jelas gak bakal menyukai dirinya ia berbuat hal seperti itu.

"Hah~" desahnya sekali lagi.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya galau dan membuat hatinya merasa berlubang. Apa ia ini terlalu berlebihan, hanya karena rencananya gagal ia bisa se-OOC ini? bukan, bukan karena rencananya yang gagal, tapi karena ia sudah sadar pemikirannya salah besar.

"Sasuke tidak menyukaiku..." gumamnya pelan seraya menutup matanya.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Mendengar suara langkah pelan mendekat mata itu pun terbuka lagi dan mengerling. Di pandangnya malas pemuda yang tengah berdiri itu lalu menutup matanya lagi. Dia benar-benar sedang tak ingin melihat orang itu sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang menutup matanya kembali. Sebenarnya dia sedikit enggan menghampiri pemuda in tapi ada satu pikiran yang benar-benar mengganggu dirinya, dan pikiran itu hanya bisa di hilangkan oleh si pirang ini. ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Naruto, masih terdiam menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu sekarang, jadi pergilah sebelum aku tidak tahan lagi." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke kontan menaikkan alisnya. Memang apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sampai Naruto ingin menghajarnya? Yang ada Sasukelah yang ingin menghajar Naruto dan Neji karena kejadian tadi.

"Aku lebih ingin menghajarmu." Jawabnya dengan nada serius.

Mendengar itu Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Mungkin pemuda ini memang sangat suka membuatnya kesal dan selalu saja sengaja menyulut amarahnya. Ia pun berdiri dengan kasar lalu menarik kerah pemuda raven itu, di tatapnya sengit bola onix di hadapannya.

"Kau itu manusia paling teme yang pernah aku kenal!"

**BUG!**

Satu hantapan keras melayang ke pipi putih itu, membuat darah merah keluar dari sana.

"Cih, Kau sendiri manusia paling idiot yang pernah aku tahu!" Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit lalu membalas bogem panas yang diterimanya.

**DAG**!

"Kau yang idiot!"

**DAG**!

"Usurantokatchi! Apa sebenarnya masalahmu hah!"

**BAG!**

"Satu-satunya masalahku adalah kau yang selalu mengganggu hidupku! Brengsek!"

**BAG**!

"Cih! Kau lebih mengganggu!"

**DAG**!

"Aku menyesal mengenalmu!"

**DUG**!

"Aku lebih menyesal menyukaimu!"

**BUG!**

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyesal sudah –

Tangan tan itu berhenti di udara. Dengan perlahan turun dan si empunya memandang bingung pada pemuda di bawahnya.

"Kau? Menyukaiku juga?" tanyanya dengan wajah cengo.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak sambil menyeka darahnya. Tapi, Naruto tadi bilang juga kan? Artinya si pirang yang dobe ini juga menyukainya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang!" Teriaknya frustasi dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya.

"Kau tidak tanya." Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto pun langsung bangkit dan menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda itu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Breangsek kau! Mana mungkin aku menanyakan hal memalukan begitu!" Sergahnya kenceng, gak terima disalahkan.

"Cih!"

"Gah! Tahu begitu aku tidak usah memotong jariku sendiri!" helai pirang itu diacak-acaknya kasar. Sasuke melempar tatapan bingung mendengar penuturan itu.

"Memotong jarimu sendiri?"

"Iya! Gara-gara kau brengsek! Agar kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan waktu itu! tapi malah Neji yang –

_**Slurph~**_

"Eh?" Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang tengah menjilati ujung bibirnya. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat wajah syok Naruto lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membrsihkan darah di wajah tan itu.

_**Slurph**_~

"Te-teme? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih di jilati itu.

"Bukannya kau ingin aku melakukan ini?" mendengar itu pun Naruto langsung menjungkalkan si raven, menindihnya dan ganti menjilati darah pemuda di bawahnya. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia memutar posisi dan menjilati wajah Naruto dengan lebih ganas. Dasar keduanya bukan orang yang suka mengalah maka berlajutlah kegiatan saling tumpang tindih bergantian dan saling jilat dengan liar itu. hah~ nampaknya mereka memang tidak akan berhenti bertengkar, hanya saja mungkin sekarang mereka punya cara bertengkar yang lebih enak. Dasar orang-orang idiot!

**The end**

Sherry udah tahu ini jelek jadi silahkan flame. Sherry begok karena maksa publish? Oke emang itu benar! Dan maaf banget ini mengecewakan~ kan sherry udah bilang sebelumnya ini jelek, Hah~ oke, tapi Sherry harap ada yang mau meriview...

So, review plese~ di tunggu...

Thanks banget yang mau baca, See you ;)

By: _31_ _Sherry's_


End file.
